


Chat De Ruelle

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Damian meets a pretty baker's daughter with a secret.





	Chat De Ruelle

“Do you understand the mission?”

Damien nodded.

“Good. Retrieve the currently active Miraculi and the Box of Miracles and bring them here. Do not let anyone get in your way.”

…..

Damien sat in a bakery across from Collège Françoise Dupont. Ground zero for the majority of Akuma attacks. It would be the perfect place to ambush the Ladybug and Chat Noir, after he finds out the identity of Hawkmoth and the protector of the Box of Miracles.

A croissant was placed in front of him, he looked up and saw a beautiful girl, he simply said, “I didn’t order this.”

The girl laughed, “Of course, you didn’t. It’s on the house,” she began to sit, unintentionally covering the view of the school. Damien found he, oddly, didn’t care.

“What are you doing?”

She smiled brightly, “You seemed interesting and lonely,” her smile dimmed slightly, “I know how that feels.”

She held out her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Marinette.”

He took it, “Damien.”

Suddenly, they found themselves talking to eachother about anything and everything. Eventually, they came up to the topic of Akuma’s.

“What’s the deal with all of these Akumas? Why are there so many negative emotions in this specific area?”

Marinette shrugged, “When they first started, a girl in my class usually caused the negative emotions, but now,” she paused, “I don’t think they’re caused by strong emotions. At least not fully.”

He gave Marinette a curious look, “What do you mean?”

She sighed, “This might just be bias, but I think someone in my class is causing them on purpose. She was akumatized a lot. The first time was probably a genuine Akuma.”

He nudged her, “And the rest?”

Marinette sucked in a deep breath, “As far as I can tell, on purpose. She was the Akuma that was the catalyst for the Heroes Day fiasco 4 years ago. Typically, Akuma’s don’t just work for Hawkmoth, they have an agenda of their own, but she did what he wanted and nothing else.”

Damien was sure his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Marinette continued, “The third time was worse,” she looked down almost ashamed, “That Akuma was meant for me. I was able to keep it away, but minutes later she was akumatized. Normally, I wouldn’t be surprised, they go to the strongest emotions around. But, as far as I can tell, she was at most mildly annoyed.”

Damien drew in a sharp breath, “You think she’s working with Hawkmoth?”

She started shaking her head vigorously, “No no no. That would be awful to accuse someone of worrying with a terrorist. She’s not working with him, at least not directly, but she is using the Akuma’s for her own gain and maybe even getting akumatized on purpose, which in itself could be grounds for aggravated assault, especially if she wasn’t manipulated into it.”

“Have you told anyone about this? Friends, family?”

Marinette shook her head, “No. Who would believe me? She has everyone wrapped around her finger.”

Damien grinned at her, a rare occurance for the boy, “I believe you.”

…..

Damien came back every day to stake out the school. Akuma’s attacked frequently but he still didn’t know the location of Hawkmoth, so he stayed undercover.

Soon, days turned into weeks, which turned into months and then into a year. Eventually, Damien realised he came to the bakery everyday, but barely ever laid an eye on the school. It took even longer for Damien to realise why. He came to the bakery to see the baker’s daughter. He no longer cared for the mission, only to keep this girl out of harms way.

He realised he felt something akin to affection for Marinette. He cared about her opinions and about her. He needed to do something about it.

…..

He decided to ask Marinette out on a date, however he couldn’t seem to find the words.

“Do you… Would you… Are –” He cut himself off. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Al Ghul’s don’t get nervous!’

Marinette smiled kindly at him, “Take your time Damien.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?”

The smile on Marinette’s face only grew.

…..

Damien Al Ghul spent his days with his girlfriend and his nights on the rooftops of Paris trying to track Hawkmoth. He wore all black clothes so he could stick to the shadows.

He later found that it was impossible to stand on Parisian rooftops dressed in all black, without encountering the Ladybug.

At first, she thought he was Chat Noir, trying to intrude on her solo patrols. “Chat! I thought I told you–” Damien turned around.

“Oh. You’re not Chat.” She would then notice the marker covered maps surrounding him, “What are you doing?”

Damien would say in as few words as possible, that he was trying to track Hawkmoth and that her presence was not helping.

Ladybug, of course, had her own set of files with evidence and clues of Hawkmoths identity. So, they shared notes, albeit reluctantly on Damien’s part.

They still had a long way to go before they could trust eachother, but they were able to make a lot of progress in one night.

Before Ladybug had to leave, she asked for a name, “Or an alias. Anything will work.”

Damien thought for a moment, “Call me Robin.”

…..

Robin, even without powers, was just as useful as Chat, if not more.

As Chat had been showing up to less and less Akuma fights, Ladybug had to rely on Robin to help. She never expected him to come whenever she needed his help, but he always showed up.

He began to trust her and vice versa. He told her about his original mission and how now he only began his quest to rid Paris of Hawkmoth because he didn’t want the girl he loved to get hurt.

At this point all of Paris knew of Robin, when he stopped turning up to Akuma fights, they thought the worst. They both mourned and celebrated when a new Black Cat appeared and Robin disappeared. They didn’t know.

Chat de Ruelle was well respected throughout Paris. He took his job just as seriously as Ladybug and worked well with her, never ignoring her plans and orders in favour of going in guns blazing. They were the heroes Paris needed.

…..

4 years after he arrived in Paris, Chat de Ruelle and Ladybug were planning for the final fight with Hawkmoth, himself.

A thin blanket of snow covered every surface in Paris, as the city prepared to celebrate the new year.

After 4 years of searching, over 8 on Ladybugs end, they finally found him.

Gabriel Agreste, the father of the previous Chat and famous fashion designer.

Ladybug turned to her friend and partner, “Good luck, Ruelle.”

Chat de Ruelle smirked, “You, too, Bug.”

…..

After a long and arduous fight, which included no less than three Akuma’s and a Sentimonster, the heroes reigned victorious.

Both Hawkmoth and Mayura were on their way to a trial that no amount of lawyers could win.

Ladybug and Chat de Ruelle were both elated, although tired. Finally, after years of hard work, their loved ones and Paris were safe from magical jewellery.

It was almost bitter-sweet, they both knew what they would have to do when Hawkmoth was defeated, once and for all.

They arrived at Master Fu’s at the same time in costume. After handing off the peacock and butterfly miraculous and reuniting them with their siblings, they both knew it was their turn.

Slowly, Ruelle and Ladybug released their transformation, not looking at eachother.

Heartfelt goodbyes, to the Kwamii’s were heard. Although they loved their Holders, their place was with their brothers and sisters. The Kwamii’s of the Box of Miracles were extremely happy to see their family after years.

Finally, Damien took a look at Ladybug and she at him. Both stood in shock as they saw that their partner of 4 years, was their significant other of 4 years.

It was almost as if some sort of fate was in play. Maybe it was.

“I love you.” It was the first time he’s ever said it be definitely not the last.

“I love you, too.” It wasn’t the first she said it but she meant every word.

…..

Bonus :

4 years later…

…..

An aging Bruce Wayne knocked on the door of an apartment in Nice. He was anxious to meet his son. 26 years and Talia never told him.

He went apparently rogue from the League 4 years ago and presumed dead. She only revealed the existence of Damien to Bruce, just so she’d know someone was looking for him.

Even with the circumstances of his birth, Bruce still wanted to meet him. He just didn’t know if Damien would want to meet him.

A shuffling was heard from behind the door. A pretty woman in her mid twenties opened the door, she looked confused, “Who are you?”

He held a hand out to shake, “I’m Bruce Wayne, ma'am. I need to speak with Damien.”

She still eyed him curiously, before letting him in, “I am Marinette. Damien will be home, soon.”

Just as she said that, the front door opened to reveal a young man with a striking resemblance to Bruce, holding a newborn baby.

Bruce noticed Marinette’s eyes light up when she saw them. She gave each a kiss on the cheek before whispering something in the young man’s ear and taking the baby into another room.

The man, Damien, looked at him suspiciously, “Who are you? What do you want?”

Bruce could definitely see the resemblance between them. He cleared his throat, “Your mother, Talia, she told me about you. I needed to find you.”

Damien narrowed his eyes, “My mother sent you? After I went rogue, I thought she would have left me on my own.”

Bruce just shrugged, “Who knows what goes on in that woman’s head? But no, she didn’t send me, I came by myself.”

Well, that bit was a lie, he had almost his whole Bat Team with him on the comm.

“Why would you come to see me anyway?”

Bruce swallowed a lump in his throat, “Because, I am your biological father.”


End file.
